Ti Amo
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Eu fecho meus olhos enquanto te beijo, porque não quero ver o amanhã... UA escrito para Black Scorpio no Nyx


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... E se pertencesse, Seiya estaria perdido! MmmmHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua**_

_**OoooOoooO**_

**OMG! Realmente faz anoooooos que não posto! É pura desculpa, mas tenho dois filhos e não ando nada inspirada esses dias... Mas às vezes tenho um estralo xDDDD**

**Essa é a fic que prometi pra Black Scorpio no Nyx, essa é pra vc Juh! Espero que goste, não era bem o que eu tinha em mente inicialmente, mas fui ouvindo a música e escrevendo e saiu assim xDDD**

**Se passa em épocas passadas, não sei bem ao certo qual, talvez meados dos anos 20, com aquele cabelo grudado na cabeça e ondulados...**

_**A música que me inspirou foi a Ti Amo de um grupo japonês chamado Exile.**_

_**Betado por Dark Ookami!**_

**OoooOoooO**

**Ti Amo**

**OoooOoooO**

Ela mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto esperava as cortinas se abrirem, seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados estavam presos penteados um pouco acima dos ombros com ondas fixadas com gel, seus lábios estavam pintados de vermelho, mesma cor do vestido de lantejoulas e franjas, contornando o belo corpo de descendências latinas, apoiava uma das mãos no microfone e a outra no suporte.

Atrás dela os músicos afinavam os instrumentos.

-Apresentando, Miss Magnolia!

As cortinas se abrem e a garota começa a balançar o corpo ao ritmo da música, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados, levemente ela abre os lábios leva as mãos para perto do microfone, mas não o toca.

Ela finalmente abre os olhos felinos, revelando duas joias verdes, olha para a plateia e sua voz morre em sua garganta. Logo reconhece um rapaz de olhos felinos, pele clara e cabelos negros e arrepiados, sentado no fundo do salão, acariciava o rosto de sua acompanhante, uma das garotas do bordel.

-Giulia!-O apresentador quase grita do canto do palco.

Todos da plateia olham para ela, assim como os músicos, menos o casal ao fundo, Giulia sente seu peito apertar e o ar faltar, mas ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo, não podia mostrar fraqueza.

-Mais uma vez...- Ela pede para os músicos que começam a melodia novamente.

Totalmente recuperada, ela canta com sua voz melodiosa. O rapaz do fundo a observava pelos cantos dos olhos, não queria estar naquele clima com aquela cortesã, mas era a única maneira de poder ver sua amada, quando a garota ao seu lado tenta beijá-lo ele desvia.

Um pouco antes do show terminar, o rapaz sai de onde estava jogando algumas notas sobre a mesa e ajeitando o paletó cinza, sem olhar para o palco ele se retira, sem antes olhar para um homem de face rude na primeira mesa.

O show termina, Giulia é saudada com uma salva de palmas e buques de flores jogada a seus pés. Procurava pelo outro no fundo, mas não o vê, ela pega um dos buques e agradecendo o público se retira do palco.

Andava apressada pelo corredor apertado quando alguém a puxa rudemente, a prensando contra a parede e lhe roubando um beijo quente enquanto passava as mãos nas curvas de Giulia.

-Estava muito bella, mio amore...-Diz o homem de cabelos rebeldes e olhos azuis, tinha a barba mal feita, cheirava a cigarro e um perfume amadeirado, o mesmo que se encontrava admirando Giulia na primeira mesa.

-Obrigada...- Diz com um sorriso.

-Por quem procurava?-Ele estreita o olhar.

-Ninguém.-Ela diz abaixando o olhar.

-Não se esqueça de que é solo mio!- Rudemente, ele a ergue pelo queixo, a fazendo encará-lo.

-Está me machucando Luigi...-Giulia geme.

-Scusi mi amore.-Ele a solta.-É que apenas de imaginar você nos braços de outro, mi fa arrabiarre!

-Sabe que sou só sua.-Giulia toca o rosto de Luigi, lhe dando um beijo terno.-Preciso ir me trocar para o próximo número.

-Vá bella, estarei esperando...

Assim que chega ao seu camarim, ela tranca a porta e se aproxima do espelho colocando o buque sobre ele, observa sua imagem no espelho e vê ao fundo um vaso contendo magnólias vermelhas, se vira imediatamente, correndo para procurar por uma carta. Havia um cartão contendo apenas as iniciais SS. Seu coração acelera e ela leva o cartão ao peito, fechando os olhos.

_As cortinas brancas balançavam suavemente com a brisa da manhã, abraçados sobre a cama um casal se beijava depois de uma noite de amor, a nudez era coberta apenas por um fino lençol de seda. _

_ -Queria ficar assim para sempre...-Diz Giulia se aninhando nos braços do rapaz._

_ -E podemos ficar.-Ele ergue o rosto da garota suavemente.-Apenas diga que aceita fugir comigo..._

_ Giulia se afasta triste._

_ -Sabe que não posso..._

_ -No es verdad..._

_ -Ele vai me seguir pra onde quer que eu vá! Você sabe..._

_ -Eu a protejo! Sabe que daria minha vida por você Giulia!-O rapaz a faz olhar para ele._

_ -É isso... Sei que daria a vida por mim e é isso que não quero!-Ela o olhava firmemente.-O amo demais para te perder..._

_ -Giulia...-O rapaz a beija novamente._

_ Eles se amam mais uma vez, como se fosse a última de suas vidas. Giulia estava adormecida com a cabeça no peito do outro, que afagava carinhosamente os cabelos dela._

_ -Ti amo...-Sussurra beijando o topo da cabeça._

_ Giulia olha mais uma vez para o rapaz dormindo enquanto acabava de fechar o vestido e calçar os sapatos, beijando um pedaço de papel ela deixa o quarto de hotel._

_ Quando ele acorda, se vê sozinho, ele soca os lençóis, apertando o tecido fino entre os dedos, estava se vestindo quando vê um pedaço de papel cair de seu paletó._

_ "__**Por favor não me procure mais.**__"_

_ Ele amassa o papel entre os dedos enquanto se apoia na cômoda._

-Giulia...-Alguém sussurra a abraçando por trás.

-Shura...-A garota paralisa.-Disse para não me procurar mais...-Ela deixa uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos.-Se ele te pega aqui...

-Senti sua falta...-A voz saiu fraca e rouca.

Foi o suficiente para fazer a garota virar e o beijar, diferente de Luigi, seu beijo era carinhoso, apesar de igualmente quente e cheio de desejo.

-Giulia!- Alguém bate na porta.- Giulia?

Os dois se afastam ainda ofegantes.

-Um momento!- A garota olha para a porta, ao olhar novamente para Shura, ele já não estava lá.-Shura...

A garota abre a porta e dá de cara com Luigi.

-O que foi?-Pergunta a garota.

-Como assim o que foi? O show... Você não apareceu!

-Me desculpe, acabei dormindo... Não me sinto bem...-Ela finge uma tonteira.

-Quer ir embora?-O rapaz a abraça.

-Quero...-Ela segurava o choro.

-Então vamos...-Ele pega um casaco de peles e cobre os ombros dela, sem antes olhar para o vaso de magnólia, o observando por um tempo.

-Vamos...?-Diz Giulia.

-Ah claro amore mio. Tragam meu carro!-Ele diz para uma das pessoas presentes.

A chuva caía forte, o carro de Luigi pára na entrada, com um guarda chuvas, o motorista abre a porta e ajuda Giulia a subir, antes ela olha mais uma vez para o local e o vê atrás de um pilar a olhando de maneira triste, ela consegue apenas ler seus lábios: _Ti Amo..._

Giulia abaixa o olhar e entra no carro, sendo seguido por Luigi, partindo dali...

**OoooOoooO**

_**The End...?**_

E aí povo? Gostaram? Deixei o final em aberto, tipo, dona Juh não gosta bem de escolher um dos dois... E dessa maneira fica parecendo que o Shura vai atrás dela ainda xDDDD Ah sim! O Luigi é o Máscara da Morte, uso esse nome pastel nele e Giulia, além de ter uma char com esse mesmo nome em Destiny's Child, é meio que Julia xDDD

Enfim...

bjnhos x3333


End file.
